Journey
by suppiechan369
Summary: Sakura reflects on how much she and Syaoran have matured since their confession. ONESHOT


Journey 

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction is dedicated to a special friend of mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

September 10th.

Sakura tapped a pencil to her cheek as she studied the calendar hanging on the wall, a smile tugging at her lips. It was hard to imagine that it was just a year ago, on this very day that Syaoran had confessed his feelings to her.

She remembered what a surprise it had been, hearing those words from him. Although Tomoyo had often hinted at Syaoran's odd behavior around her – always startled when she spoke to him, and blushing whenever she flashed him a smile – Sakura never speculated on the possible reasons; or rather, she never let herself believe them. It was actually because of Tomoyo's hinting that Sakura began to think more and more about Syaoran. At first she scolded herself silently for being silly when the two of them were just good friends – she would never risk their friendship! Then one day, she realized that she wouldn't mind at all if they were more than that; in fact, she began wishing for it.

She really was a lovesick fool, seizing every opportunity to be near him and clinging to his every word, as if everything he said contained a double meaning just for her. She found excuses to sit next to him at gatherings, and hung out with him nearly every day that summer. She knew she should not have plunged headfirst into it all, having felt the pain of rejection once before, but she could not help but fall in love with Li Syaoran. His kindness warmed her, and she knew that underneath his tough and aloof exterior, he had a caring heart. She would be happy if she could just stare into those chocolate eyes forever…That summer had been one of the most memorable ones she ever had, with more to come, she was sure.

When school began, the two of them became diligent students once more. They were put into different classes, so she did not see him much. She still thought about him every day and hoped for the day when he would return her feelings. And that day did come.

It was a Saturday, and they had both stayed after school to do some extra work. Chance brought them together as they were about to leave. It was raining hard, and neither of them had brought an umbrella, so the two of them sat in the hallway to wait out the rain. It had been really awkward for them, sitting there alone and both equally tongue-tied. In the uncomfortable silence, she had heard Syaoran's frustrated sigh, and asked him what was wrong. As usual, his face colored; however, this time, he spoke up instead of clearing his throat and mumbling something inaudible.

He told her that he had been a little sad lately, because he didn't think that the girl that he liked liked him back. She had smiled and told him encouragingly that of course the person he liked would like him back, all the while trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Tentatively, she asked him who it was, knowing that she would later hate herself for it, but still unable to control her curiosity. He grinned boyishly and told her that nobody knew but him. She poked him in the arm playfully, but sighed silently to herself. After a while, he turned to her and asked if she liked anyone. She was so surprised that all she could manage out was a sputtered "yes". The conversation then shifted to what he was like, and whether Syaoran knew him or not. At one point Syaoran told her that whoever this guy was, he was really lucky to have her like him. She beamed at him and told him the same about the person that he liked. She then ventured again hesitantly, and asked who it was that he liked, pretending to be offended when he refused once more, to get him to tell her. He only responded absentmindedly, saying that she was the one person that he couldn't tell. Her heart had skipped a beat at that comment. _Could it be…?_ No, she couldn't let herself go on with that thought. _But what if…_

Sakura chuckled to herself, thinking about how difficult it had been for the two of them to finally confess their feelings. It had taken several more rounds of 20-Questions for both of them to finally figure out that they liked each other. When the rain finally stopped, the two of them walked out of the school side by side with heated cheeks and fluttering hearts. She knew that nothing could have wiped that silly grin off of her face that day…Of course, it wasn't just happily ever after from then on; they had misunderstandings and arguments, but they always resolved it somehow in the end. They gradually began to understand each other better, and learned to appreciate the other person even more. Indeed, they have grown much since last year.

The sound of the doorbell woke her from her thoughts. Sakura padded across the living room, wondering who it might be at such a late hour. Familiar chocolate eyes met hers as she opened the door.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! I know it's our special day today, but I've been so busy lately that I actually forgot about it!" he rushed on, running his hand nervously through his messy auburn hair. "I just realized this and rushed out to get something for you, but I couldn't find anything good at the stores that are actually open at this hour, and—"

Sakura silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Syaoran, you don't have to explain," she said, giggling softly. "It's alright, I understand. After all, it's about the journey, not the destination."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her finger, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura hugged him back and closed her eyes.

Yes, their journey together had just begun.


End file.
